OS le jours ou ma vie à changé
by nokonara
Summary: un jours hazuki un lycéen mal aimé des autre, contraint de travailler pour vivre va faire une rencontre qui pourra changer sa vie. un OS sans prétention que j'avais écrite il y a un bail sur mon blog que j'ai réécrite.


Je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir vivre ça, tout ce passa en une journée je vais vous la raconté.

Je marchais en direction de mon lycée. Encore une journée pourris enfin non je suis content car j'ai le prof le plus sexe du monde en cours de math... enfin il me plais un peu trop d'ailleurs et sa tous le monde le sais, enfin non tout le monde saisque je suis homosexuel. Je suis plutôt grand pour mes 15 ans 1m 78 et 60 kilo, je suis trop mince d'après ma mère mais je refuse de prendre du poids non mais oh je refuse de grossir je tiens à ma ligne... oui c'est lamentable une vrai gonzesse. Je suis en 2onde.

Les autre élève sont cons et m'insultes de tous les noms péjoratif attribué au homo et pas que... oui chui dans un lycée d'homophobe, pauvre de moi. Je suis de type asiatique, donc en plus des insultes omophobe j'ai droit au insultes racistes.

En arrivant devant le lycée je me dépêcha d'aller devant la salle ou avait lieu le cours; on commençait d'ailleurs par un cour de 2 heures de français...oh nooon pas avec ce dinosaure tous droit sorti de la préhistoire. Bon français=sieste, parce que devoir écouté une prof plus moche qu'un dinausaure défraichi et aussi ennuyeuse que la lecture d'une dictionnaire, faut pas déconner, moi je dors ça atténue le supplice on va dire. Quand la sonnerie retentie je retrais directement dans la salle de cours ou de sieste plutôt, et vais me placer au fond de la classe. Quand le dinosaure arriva en classe et commença à endormir toute la classe moi je devais déjà dormir.

Je me réveillais quand la sonnerie retenti annonçant la fin de ma sieste. Bon maintenant hourra la pause ...tu parle je vais me faire emmerder par une bande de babache mentaux, ce qui vous vous en doutais allais me plaire et me faire absolument plaisir... je décidais donc de me mettre le plus à l'écart possible dans un coin de la cours peu fréquanté, pour une foi je ne fus pas dérangé, il faut décidément marqué ce jours d'une pierre blanche, ensuite ce fut le cours d'histoire, 2 heure, car oui tous nos cour durent 2 heures, je vous le passerais donc, on a vus le clown du cirqu,e oui le prof d'histoire et bizarre, et il fait des têtes vraiment louches. En plus il me matte ce pervers. Il ma envoyer au tableau juste pour sa d'ailleurs et il croit que jle vois pas me mater le cul...pfff.

Bon ensuite c'est direction cantine, ou l'on pus déguster de délicieux brocoli accompagné d''une superbe steak haché, noté l'ironie de cette phrase... je pris la bouffe et alla directement le mettre au pose plateau (truc bizarre sur lequel on met nos plateau une foi terminé) et reparti dans la cour attendant que les 2 heures normalement réservées pour manger soient passées. Après ça merveille, 2 heure de math, avec un prof qui fait mouiller les filles rien quand faisant cours. Avec sa putain de voix il te fait quasiment jouir sur place. Et oui ce mec et un vrai dieu vivant... dès le début de l'année il nous a dit " je suis votre prof monsieur ********* mais appeler moi miyavi celui qui m'appelle par mon nom de famille 5 heures de colles"

Donc maintenant on l'appelle Mr miyavi. Il et trop beau des cheveux brun un visage angélique et farceur, il est plutôt jeune et a 3 percings, un à la lèvre, un au nez, et un à l'arcade. Il est toujours habillé de manière très spécial, n'est jamais très sérieux, toujours à déconné avec nous, il est aussi le seul prof qui ne me méprise pas du regards ou qui ne ressemble pas à un pervert dégeulasse qui veux me baiser dès que possible. Il est aussi très gentil avec tout ses élèves, même les plus mauvais font des efforts avec lui pour lui fare plaisir c'est dire. Enfin, la sonnerie annonça le début de son cours et comme toujours dans SON cours je me mis juste devant son bureau et attendis qu'il arrive. Le voila le seul et l'unique bel homme de ce lycée de merde. Bon il se met a nous expliquer les statistiques, c'est nul, mais bon, je peux pas m'empêcher de boire chacune de ses paroles comme du nectar en sur je le matte comme pas permis mais bon il me pardonnera hein de toute façon il ne le saura pas que je le trouve bien trop attirant pour rester de marbre face à lui.

La fin des cours sonna et tous le monde ce précipita dehors sauf quelque filles qui reste pour parler avec le prof, moi je voulais lui parler mais avec ses groupie impossible.

Je sortis du lycée et alla dans mon appartement, je vis seul car a cause d'une dispute avec mes parents ils m'ont payé un appartement et je doit bossé pour gagner de l'argent. une foie chez moi je déposa mon sac dans l'entré et prépara mes affaires de travail. Puis fit mes comptes... bon le mois dernier j'ai gagner 600 euro... cool. A 17h00 je partais de chez moi et allais dans mon lieu de travaille la boite de striptease gay "le stripe nigth" dans paris même. Je suis gogo danseur ça peut paraitre chocant mais je n'ai pas trop le choix... ça gagne bien et sa m'éclate d'excité une bande de mec en dansant sur une bar de fer a moitié nu, sa a toujours son petit effet. Arrivée là-bas j'allais directement dans ma loge oui je suis on va dire l'attractionfavorite des clients, tous les gars me veulent et me matte moi en priorité, sauf que aucun n'aura mon cul, eh eh, ya quand même des limitesàa mon métier moi j'excite, je baise pas c'est très différent. Je me mis alors en tenue composer d'un haut bien moulant de cuir noir descendant au niveau des cotes avec un ptit décolté et de mon bas un shorty noir hultra moulant. Avec ça personne ne te résiste.

mon patron entra une foi que je fus en tenus. c'est un homme bien, mŅme s'il est totalement pervert, il 'a ouvert la porte de sont établissement en fin de troisième quand mes parents mon jetté dehors et que personne ne voulais me donner un travail, au début j'étais serveur, mais un jours le danceur qui devais faire le show ce jours la n'a pas ps venir et assurer le spectacle, du coups comme peronne n'était disponible il ma demander de danser, depuis je suis le danseur favoris de nos clients.

- Bonjours hazuki près?

-Comme dab

-Bien j'aimerais que tu reste un peu plus longtemp que d'habitude sa te dit?

- J'aimerais bien mais j'ai plein de devoirs

Tu parle c'est juste que je voudrais bien dormir un peu moi...

-Dommage mais c'est comme tu veux. Bon tu t'occupe comme toujours des rangé A.

-okey

Les rangés A c'est des canapés les mec s'installe là et moi je vais, après mon numéro à la barre de fer avec mes collègue, les exciter. Il était 20h00 je discute avec un gars qui travaille ici depuis 4 ans il est simpas mais bon lui il m'aime un peu trop à mon gout. Surtous qu'il n'est en aucun cas mon genre d'homme et même si je venais coucher avec lui niquement pour le sexe jai peur de jouir le nom de mon prof car il occupe mes penser 24/24.

-Dit hazu?

-Oui

-Tu veux vraiment pas être mon copain?

-Nan

-cChui si moche que sa?

-Nan! t'as vus, t'as des tas de mec à tes pied! c'est juste que t'es pas mon genre de mec c'est tous.

-Mouai même pas pour le fun de coucher? Je sais bien que t'es pusso, si t'as peur jpeux être doux tu sais.

-Oui mais non je veux pas coucher avec toi tu m'excite pas! T'es très simpas et tous et tous t'es un ami génial mais je veux pas avoir d'autre rapport avec toi que celui d'ami et de collègue.

-Ah...ok

il parti me laissant me terminer de me préparer.

A 21h00 tous le monde et près a bosser la boite et ouverte mais moi je ne traivaille qu'a partir de 21h30 quand les strips bien chaud sont finit.

Je patientais en regardant de loin le spectacle donné par mes ptits collègues... ils sont tous très sympas avec moi et je les aime vraiment beaucoup, ils m'ont toujours aider quand j'ai commencé le métier.

Une foi mon heure arrivée. Je vais sur scène suivis d'autres gars tous habillés plus sexy les uns que les autres. Je commence à danser sur ma barre (celle bien devant et au centre) tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi, je n'est pas de stress j'aime voir leurs visages plein d'excitation, et sa me rend fou de savoir que je leurs procure t'en de plaisir sans même les toucher. Au bout de 5 minutes je descend félinement de la petite estrade et vais en direction des places A en prenant bien soin de toucher certain gars qui me fourre des beaux billets dans le calbute. Arrivée au place A, qui sont sont très souvent très convoité, je me met sur un gars (ils sont 3 dans le canapé je me suis mis sur celui de droite) il me sourit je me penche sur lui et l'embrasse en surface puis je commence a faire onduler mon bassin sur le sien ce qui le fais gémir. Pour une fois les gars sont jeune j'ai souvent l'habitude de me faire toucher par des vieux pervers. Le gars me caresse et passe sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Pour en rajouter je le regarde dans les yeux et passe ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur. Ce qui fait d'ailleurs son petit effet car il gémit alors plus fort, moi comme le petit con que je suis, je me suis levé et fit mine de partir, lui me rattrapa le bras. Je lui sourit a pleines denst et revins sur lui donnant un bon coups de bassin faisant se toucher nos virilité. A un moment je regarda les gars a coté des lui et faillis avoir un arrêt cardiaque le gars juste à coté de lui me regardait les yeux comme des pastèques, il s'agissait de mon prof de math...il me regardait me trémousser sur le corps de son ami, la bouche allant six pieds sous terre. Je finis rapidement son ami et partis retourner danser sur ma ptit barre après qu'il met donné un gros billet que je coincé dans mon caleçon.

Pourtant je me sentais mal à l'aise, le prof que j'aimais m'avait vus faire ma pute avec ces salauds. Tous le monde sais que je suis gay mais personnes ne sais que je travails en t'en que gogo danseur ... s'il le disait j'étais mort c'étais sur et certain...

A 00h20 je retournais dans ma loge mort de fatigue, j'avais finis mon service les autres prennent la relève. Je me changea rapidement et sortit mettant ma capuche pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Ce fut vin miyavi était la adossé au mur. Dès que je sortis il m'interpella

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Eu... sa devrais aller

-J'insiste je ne vais pas te bouffer hazuki. Tu me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom?

-Oui oui . Mais je sais me débrouiller seulj'ai l'habitude, et je ne veux pas vous déranger, je n'habite pas tout près vous aller perdre beaucoup de temps en m raccompagnant.

-Allons ne dis pas de bétises, si je te le propose c'est que j'en ai envie et que tu ne me dérange as du tout... et puis, ça me rassurerais de savoir que je t'ai bien raccompagné et que tu n'est pas tout seul dehors en pleine nuit... sans savoir si tu es bien rentré chez toi.

-Mais... bon d'acord

-Bien! allé suis moi.

Je le suivit alors jusqu'à sa voiture.

-oua...

-elle te plais?

-pas qu'un peu!

il éclate de rire un rire cristalin tous aussi magnifique que lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte coté passager. je m'installe. sa voiture était juste superbe, le genre de voiture qui vous coute un bras, décapotable, voiture sportive, rouge, qui semblais être toute neuve, avec de superbe fauteuils en cuir noir. La classe par exellence quoi.

-Tu habite ou? Que je te dépose

-eu rue championnet le numéro 8

-Ah oui je vois ou c'est... dit tu travaille ici tous les soirs?

-Oui... (je baisse la tête je doit vraiment passer pour une salope de 1er choix)

-Pourquoi tu travaille a ton age?

-Mes parent me payent un appartement ils peuvent pu me voir et je dois me démerder pour la bouffe.

-Ah ok je comprend.

-...

-T'as bien 15 ans?

-Oui...et vous? (merde chui con j'ai pas a poser de question c'est pas polis)

-25 ans

-oh

-Tu sais ... Tu es vraiment mon genre d'homme, enfin tu es vraiment canon.

-Pardon vous me trouvez beau?

-Pas qu'un peu (il rit a nouveau) tu me hante carrément tu sais...

-(je rougis alors comme une pure tomate) je...

-dis toi tu me trouve comment?

-(comment il peut être aussi désinvolte il me demande ça tellement normalement!) eu bah je...

-mouai jte plais pas hein?

-NAN!

-bah quoi alors?

- je ... vous être magnifique et je suis vraiment attiré par vous depuis la première fois que je vous est vus...je... je vous aime (merde!)

Je portais immédiatement mes mains à ma bouche comment je pouvais être aussi con moi? sortir ça comme ça... franchement...

-Tu m'aime? Eh bas sa je ne mis attendais pas du tous.

-Je suis désoler c'est sorti tous seul...

-Pas grave, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir tu sais?...Oh tu es arrivé

-Merci de m'avoir ramené... bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit

Je sortis rapidement de sa voiture et entra dans l'immeuble pour rentrer en vitesse dans mon appartement. Une foi chez moi je m'écroulai sur mon canapé et commença à m'endormir tout en me remémorant ma soiré. Mais alors que le sommeil commencer à sérieusement me gagner j'entendi quelqu'un sonné à ma porte.

J'alli ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec miyavi qui dès que ma porte fut ouverte m'embrassa brutalement.

-hum!

Je le repoussais doucement

-Pourquoi vous faite ça?

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et je voudrais passé une nuit avec toi si c'est le minimum que tu m'acorde.

-Je...

j'étais sur le cul la et mes mot ne sortaient même plus dans le bonne ordre tant j'étais troublé

-Bah eu ferme porte la c'est mieux

-hein?

-ferme la porte ça sera mieux tu ne crois pas?

-oui bien sure. dit-il en souriant gentiment

Une fois qu'il eu fermer la porte je le tirais vers mon canapé et l'embrassa. Lui pris ma tête dans ses mains et appuya ma tête contre la sienne et mordilla ma lèvre afin d'accéder à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Au début surpris je ne le laissa pas de suite passer la barrière que formaient mes lèvres à sa langue, mais quand je retrouvais mes esprit je lui en laissa le libre accès. Il alla alors à sa découvert parcourant chaque petites parcelles de ma bouche. Je décidais alors de ne pas trop me laisser faire et ma langue alla embêter la sienne. Il me souleva et me força à m'assoir dans le canapé puis il se mis sur mes genoux, et ôta mon haut qui n'était qu'une simple chemise noir. Il contempla mon torse imberbe et ce remit à m'embrasser tous en caressant mon torse, mon dos ainsi que l'ensemble de mon corps. Puis il ôta mon bas ainsi que ses propres vêtements sauf nos caleçon.

- A moi de t'exciter mon choux (il me fit le sourire le plus sexe que la terre est porté)

-Hum.. ok on vas bien lequelle est le meilleur (je lui fit un sourire pervers a souhait)

Il ce mit a onduler sur mon bassin ce qui me fit pousser un gémissement faible certe mais qu'il ne loupa pas pour autant.

Puis il descendit de mes genoux et se mis a genoux devant moi je le regarda avec des yeux aussi grand que des soucoupe volante j'avais de suite compris ce qu'il aller faire. Il enleva avec une facilité surprenante mon calbute libérant alors mon sexe bien trop à l'étroit dans sa prison de tissus et pris mon sexe en main. Il fit quelque va et vien dessus pour le durcir de manière plus concéquante que nos activité précédente, puis sans que je mis attende le pris en bouche. Il aller d'ailleur bien trop lentement pour me rendre fou et m'exiter d'avantage, ce qui commencer à me faire perdre pied;

-Haan mr miyavi plus vite!

-On dit quoi?

-S'il vous plais!

-Bien

Il se mit alors a faire de rapide va et vient suçant parfois mon gland. Il augmenta progressivement la vitesse de ses vas et vien qui commencer à être insoutenable. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de plaisir en une seule foi et cela me semblé d'être loin d'être finit.

-Han miyavi je ..je vais

Cependant il ne prit pas en compte ce que je venais de dire et j'éjaculais dans sa bouche. Il avala sans aucune difficulté le liquide acre, puis se releva et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Près a ête pris petit coeur ?

-Eu oui

Il m'allongea dans la canapé et ce mi entre mes jambes. Puis il abaissa son caleçon, me laissant ainsi voir son sexe pris de érection des plus impossante, et fit pénétrer deux de ses doigts en moi. Je me courbais vivement par la surprise de son geste et par la gène occasionné par ses doigts. Il fit bouger ses doigts en moi provocant une forte douleur parcemé de petite pointe de plaisir, qui finir par remplacer toute la douleur que je pouvais ressentir, quand je me fus habitué à cette présence étrangère en moi il les retira et me pénétra doucement.

-Ah!

-Ca vas aller?

-Je...ouine t'inquiète pas pour moi

-Si justement

-Nan! Ca vas passé

Effectivement la douleur m'avait transpercé comme un poignard. Il resta immobile en moi attendant que je me soit habitué à lui. La douleur très vive au début commença petit à petit à s'estomper. Quand je ne senti plus la douleur ou du moins quand elle fut largement supportable je le lui dit et il commença à faire de lent va et vient en moi. Il gémissait plus de plus en plus fort, et moi, ayant une vue imprenable sur mon prof qui accéléré ses coups de bassins en moi, ne pus que l'immiter. Plus ses coups de bassin accéléraient en moi plus ses cris de jouissance étaient forts, et plus il touchait ma prostate rapidement, me laissant loin d'être indifférent. Disons que je gueuler de plaisir. Lui était dans un état quasiment pire que le mien.

Quand il me donna un coup de bassin plus fort que tous les autres en plein dans ma prostate il éjacula en moi et moi entre nous.

Puis il se coucha contre moi tentent de calmer sa respiration et moi la mienne.

-Hazuki?

-Oui?

-Tu as aimé?

-Je...oui bien sure ... et toi?

-Plus qu'apprécier, c'était génial.

-Je...merci

-De rien

-Je...Je peux t'appeler miyavi?

-Oui et moi je peux t'appeler mon amour ? si bien sure ça ne te dérange pas...

-Nan...Attend! tu veux dire que tu voudrais être avec moi?

-Hum, ça ce pourrais bien

Je me blotti alors contre lui et m'endormis alors contre son torse, un grand sourir au lèvres.

Depuis ce jours, miyavi ma plus ou moins convaincu de venir vivre chez lui, nous vivons donc ensemble. D'ailleurs nous avons eu plus d'un rapport ensemble et j'ai laissée tombé mon ancien métier.

Même si pour le moment notre relation doit rester secrete au yeux des gens, pour ne pas causer de soucis à Miyavi, nous vivont notre amour le plus naturelement du monde quand nous somme chez lui, en dehors de ça, nous faisons comme si notre relation s'arrêtais à élève/prof, c'est parfois dur mais je sais que nous tiendrons le coups, et que notre amour survivra encore longtemps j'en suis sur.


End file.
